


My mom's dead, and everything is awful

by Feenie



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Grief/Mourning, accidental venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: Bojack is one sad horse.Canon divergent as of around late season 5.





	My mom's dead, and everything is awful

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why or how I churned this out, just that...Free Churro tore my heart and I wound up making this tbh

Bojack did not want to get out of bed. He was awake five hours too early, and he couldn’t make himself get back to sleep. Thus, he found himself idly scrolling through Twitter in an attempt to pass the time, staring at the feed without any of the tweets registering. It was only when his phone started ringing that he got out of his stupor, staring at the caller ID reading Hollyhock’s name.

“Yeah?”

“Bojack, are you okay? You didn’t call as early as you normally do,” Hollyhock asked.

Bojack groaned. Shit, it was Sunday, wasn’t it? “Sorry, I, uh...”

Well, no point in drawing that out, he figured. “Went to a funeral. Mom died.”

“Oh, my god, I’m sorry!” Hollyhock apologized, and Bojack quietly rolled his eyes. “If I knew--”

“It’s fine, alright?” Bojack cut her off. “It’s--It’s fine.”

Hollyhock hesitated. “I mean--you and your mom...”

“It’s _fine,_ Hollyhock,” Bojack interrupted.

Neither spoke for a good minute or so, and already Bojack was internally punching himself in the face. He just can’t stop being shitty to even people whose bridges he hasn’t miraculously burned yet, hasn’t he?

“...do you want to talk about it?” Hollyhock asked, quietly.

“Why would I? There’s nothing to say, she was a shitty mother, she was a shitty not-grandma to you, she was an absolutely _shitty_ person and...and...”

He curled onto his side. “And I don’t know why I’m grieving over her because if it had been me who died first she would have made my funeral into a party, and her eulogy would have been a roast! She didn’t care! She never cared!”

Hollyhock was silent, and he could just picture her rolling her eyes as he ranted. “It’s not fair that after everything she did, she just...she barely even recognized I was there. Her last words were goddamn ‘ICU,’ not acknowledging she was a piece of shit mother, or that she had done wrong and should have apologized, just...just reading a goddamn sign. It’s not fair that I can’t even get a decent last word from her!”

He buried his face into his pillow. “I hate this. I hate this so much. My mom was so _shitty_ and I’m still feeling like my heart was ripped out and thrown into a beehive. Then stomped on. Then thrown into an incinerator.”

Hollyhock still didn’t speak. “...I’m sorry, I’ll--”

“Don’t hang up,” Hollyhock quickly interrupted. “I don’t really...know how to phrase this, but...I’m here.”

“I shouldn’t be dumping this on a teenager,” Bojack muttered. “You’ve got homework or whatever.”

“I mean, I can multitask,” Hollyhock responded. “It’s not a huge homework assignment, really.”

“No, no, really, I just...I’m sorry,” Bojack apologized. “Shouldn’t have dumped any of that on you.”

“Wanna stay on the phone until you need to head out?” Hollyhock offered.

“...yeah. Would be nice,” Bojack agreed. “So, whatcha working on?”


End file.
